Meters, such as water meters and gas meters measure the quantity and, in some cases, the flow rate of a fluid or gas flowing through the meter. Such meters often include meter registers for storing data corresponding to the volume of fluid flowing through the meter. Circuitry attached to the meter can be configured to read the stored data and to communicate the stored data to an interface, such as a visible gauge or transmitter coupled to an output port or an antenna.